Double Trouble
by xX hArMoNy
Summary: The Golden Trio go back in time to the night Voldemort killed Lily and James... Might have a pairing, might not... polls at the end of each chapter
1. Tunnel of Time

Hey people who actually BOTHERED to read my crappy little fic. Hehe… I'm not gonna do any introducing here, I PRESUME that you have read Harry Potter before.

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter One: Tunnel of Time**

**Disclaimer: Everything is J.K. Rowling's. She owns it all… except for my plot, of course.**

Harry, Hermione and Ron stepped out into the warm sunshine.

'What a glorious day for studying,' said Hermione, stretching out next to the lake with a thick textbook.

'I feel like having a cup of iced pumpkin juice,' said Ron, grabbing a cup from a small boy who was passing.

'Ronald!' exclaimed Hermione. Harry was silent. He looked out over to a group of Ravenclaw girls, including Cho Chang. His eyes were wandering about, but none of this sunk into his brain.

_Maybe… _he thought.

'Hermione,' said Harry suddenly. 'Umm… er… you know your Time-Turner…?'

'Harry,' said Hermione, slightly impatiently. 'We've been through this. I don't want to risk it. Last time the Ministry went crazy, and I was loaded with owls for _weeks!_ Stop thinking about it, Harry. The past has happened, and it happened a long time ago. There's almost no way to change it without suffering _serious_ consequences. We'd have to change a lot of things.'

'I know, I know,' said Harry quickly, looking away.

'Come on mate, we could steal it?' suggested Ron hopefully as soon as Hermione had opened her book.

'We're not allowed in the girl's dormitories, remember that time where we tried going up? We got totally humiliated,' retorted Harry angrily. Why didn't Hermione understand how he felt?

_Oh, yeah, just because she's got her parents and all, _thought Harry. _No one understands how I feel. Just because their parents haven't been murdered. I wonder if there's any other way to change it…_

'We could get Ginny to nick it,' said Ron in a low voice.

'Oh, Harry, for the last time!' cried Hermione. 'Can you stop being so misjudging?'

'Showing your Occlumency skills, now, are you?' said Harry through gritted teeth. Hermione made up her mind suddenly.

'Well if you want,' she said slyly, slipping the chain around her neck, Harry's and Ron's. She was partially interested in what would happen. She was sick of being a goody-two-shoes, sick of being everybody's slave for homework. Hermione turned the Time-Turner multiple times, until it felt like her arm was going to fall off. The fine silver instrument whirred around and around. The world went fuzzy, and the last thing Harry remembered was a cold blackness, and Hermione screaming, 'We'll have to Apparate at the same time!'…

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron landed on the street outside Godric's Hollow.

'Phew!' said Hermione, looking around. She quickly tucked the Time-Turner into the front of her robes.

'October 31st, 1981,' muttered Harry.

'Yes, that's right,' said Hermione, setting her watch to the right time. 'We have a few hours to move the Baby Harry, Lily and James someplace safe.'

'Okay,' said Harry, unsure of what to do now he was living out his dream. In his dreams, though, he was the one taking charge, the one in the lead, saving his parents' and his own life. This was going to be a hard journey through time.


	2. Lily and James Godric's Hollow

Yeah… first chapter sucked, right? This one is going to suck more.

**Chapter Two: Lily and James – Godric's Hollow**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all J.K. Rowling's fabulous work… except for the plot.**

Harry got to his feet. Hermione and Ron followed.

'Godric's Hollow was where they were hiding,' said Harry. 'Let's go.'

'Wait. We can't just go barging in there,' said Hermione reasonably. 'What are we supposed to do to get them out of there? They'll never believe three 16-year-old wizards.'

'Maybe they will,' said Harry determinedly. He raised his hand to the door and was about to knock-

'Stop and think about it for a minute,' said Ron. 'Hermione's right. What are we going to do?'

'Talk to them,' said Harry firmly. And before any of them could stop him, he rapped on the door. Lily's emerald green eye peered out through the hole. All she saw were three grubby children. Harry sucked in a deep gulp of air. He was about to meet his mother for the first time in 16 years.

'Oh, dear,' Lily said to herself. 'What should I do? Are they Death Eaters in disguise, or are they really what they appear to be?' She considered this thought for a moment before opening the door – just a crack. What she saw was unbelievable. Standing right in front of the door, was none other than James Potter! But he was inside, watching television right now! That wasn't possible. But wait… Lily observed that this "James Potter" had emerald green eyes – just like herself, and her son Harry. 'Who are you?' she cautiously asked through the crack.

'I'm Har-' Harry was about to say "Harry Potter" but he stopped himself in time. It might sound a bit weird! 'I'm Harold Potter; I'm James' long-lost nephew, twice removed.' The words tumbled out of Harry's mouth.

'Oh, well, you'd better come in, then,' said Lily. She knew that he might be a Death Eater, but surely, he looked innocent enough, didn't he? Lily opened the door and let Harry, Ron and Hermione inside. Ron looked around the well-furnished hall.

'Wow, this is great, nothing like my house!' he said, staring at himself in the mirror.

'Yes, this place _is _very proper and modern; now, would you like something to eat?'

'Yes please,' said Hermione, touching a vase lightly. It was a beautiful white one, with blue swans all over it.

'Follow me through the kitchen, and you can meet my husband, James, your uncle, Harold,' said Lily. The three teenagers followed Lily through the kitchen. And there, sitting on the couch in the living room was – Harry's heart gave a great leap – _himself as a baby, _and his father. Finally, he was about to meet him!

'Well, James, this young one here claims he is your nephew, twice removed,' said Lily, ushering them to sit down at the table. James got up from the couch with Baby Harry and sat down at the table, too. He faced Harry. Harry grinned back, he just couldn't help himself. After all, he was talking to his father, his dead one… wait… that didn't make any sense… oh well.

'I'm-I'm Harold,' said Harry, holding out his hand to James.

'Uncle James to you, mate,' said James, shaking Harry's hand. Harry could feel his father's rough, callused palm as they greeted each other. 'Sirius is coming in a moment. By the way, he's my best friend.' Harry knew Sirius. Of course he knew Sirius! He was the one who had freed him from Azkaban. Someone came thumping down the stairs. It was none other than Sirius Black.

'Well, speak of the devil,' said Lily, slamming some bacon on a plate for Ron.

'Good morning,' said James in cheerful tones. 'Thought you might be up soon. Hey, guess who rocked up this morning?'

'Who?' asked Sirius sleepily, pulling up a chair and rubbing his eyes.

'Harold, my long-lost nephew, twice removed.'

'Please – meet – you,' said Sirius, yawning in between each word. 'Back – in – tick.' Lily just shrugged.

'I'll save some bacon and eggs for you. Sunny side up?' Lily said.

'Sunny – up,' agreed Sirius, going up the stairs. In a few seconds, he came sliding down the banister, but what a difference! Instead of the drowsy, red-eyed man he had been before, he came back with bright lively eyes and tousled black hair that fell handsomely across his face. He swept his hair back with one hand and offered his other hand to Harry.

'Good morning, Harold, _so _nice you could join us, I'm Black – Sirius Black,' said Sirius in a joking manner.

'Umm – hi,' said Harry somewhat lamely.

'Thank you, Lilykins,' said Sirius, accepting a plate of bacon and eggs (sunny side up) from the latter. Lily just mumbled something in response.

'Well come on you lot, you've got to get moving,' said Lily, pushing James and Sirius from their chairs. 'Hurry ahead to the Auror Office, I'll catch up later, the new head Billy Hagkins is waiting.' Sirius ate his bacon and eggs at lightning speed and James gulped down his last dregs of tea. He kissed Lily and Baby Harry goodbye and hurried through the door. Harry peered through the door. He saw James vanish, Apparate to the Auror Office.

'So- er- are Uncle James and Sirius Aurors?' asked Harry.

'Yes, jolly good ones too,' said Lily, nodding her head. 'Today's my day off, but otherwise I'd've gone with them.'

'Ooh, I'd _love_ to work in the Ministry!' said Hermione, her eyes lighting up.

'All that I've ever considered becoming _is_ an Auror,' said Harry a little sheepishly. 'But I have to keep my options open.'

'Yeah, I was thinking about that too,' said Ron. 'But I dunno. Maybe I'll settle for a secretary or something.' While Hermione chatted happily to Lily about her O.W.L. grades, Harry and Ron put their heads together.

'I dunno about this,' muttered Ron.

'They trust us,' said Harry.

'They think you're what – James' nephew twice removed?'

'Close enough. I'm their son.'

'Oh, yes, that reminds me, we're low on eggs, and all that what-not. Boys, and Hermione of course, do you mind looking after Harry while I nip down to the shops?' asked Lily, interrupting their conversation.

'Oh, sure,' said Hermione. But Harry wasn't sure about trusting himself with his own nappy, and milk, and…

'Thanks,' said Lily gratefully. She strode out to the hall and put on her jacket. 'Have fun! And Harry also likes to take his nap at 2!' Lily opened the door and went out into the street.

'This is really weird,' said Harry.

'Well let's just get it over and done with,' said Hermione reasonably, holding her nose.

'No way! You two are _leaving,_' said Harry determinedly.

'So we won't look at your privates,' said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

'Just get out,' said Harry.

'Okay,' said Ron, shrugging. Ron and Hermione left the room, while Harry picked up Baby Harry.

'This is so weird,' he repeated to himself, Baby Harry. (**A/N: Okay, I'll just leave out this part…**)

'Done,' said Harry, yanking open the door.

'Now we've got the do the milk,' said Hermione. 'I think I know how this is done…'

'Yeah, something about powder and water,' said Ron. He opened another door and looked in. He came back out – with Lily's foundation. 'Hey, this says _powder!_ I reckon it's this stuff!' Before Hermione or Harry could stop Ron, he had tipped it into a bowl and started mixing it feverishly with boiling hot water.

'Ron,' said Hermione.

'Am I doing it wrong?' asked Ron, his face crestfallen.

'Yes,' said Hermione patiently. '1. That's not the right powder; it's Mrs. Potter's _make-up powder._ 2. You _never, ever_ mix boiling water with the milk powder, because it will be too hot for the baby you're taking care of and could kill it. 3. You don't mix it in a bowl. 4. You don't mix it.'

'Okay, so show us how to do it, Little Miss Perfect!' said Ron defensively

'I will,' said Hermione. She took a can of milk powder from a top shelf and poured it into Baby Harry's bottle. She then took some not luke-warm but hot-ish water ready on the stove and poured it into the bottle. Hermione closed the bottle and shook it vigorously. She then tested it on her arm. 'Yes, that will do nicely.' She took Baby Harry into her arms. 'Couchee-coo,' she smiled widely and placed the dummy cap near Baby Harry's lips. Immediately, he began drinking.

'That was smooth,' said Sirius from the doorway. Hermione nearly dropped Baby Harry.

'Why are you back here?' she asked Sirius.

'Oh, I forgot my wand,' said Sirius. He hurried over to a lone knobbly wand lying on the coffee table. 'Sorry to disturb you, but I was playing with the T.V. last night, and I got a bit carried away-'

'That's alright,' said Harry. Sirius was about to go out but- 'That reminds me, could you tell James to be home by 4?'

'Sure,' said Sirius. 'The new head's really nice, probably'll want to settle into the office without us having to report stuff… anyway, see you at 4!'

'Harry, what was that for?' asked Hermione. Harry gulped.

'I just remembered the time that Voldemort-' Ron flinched. '-came over. It was 6.' Hermione glanced at the clock. It read 1:45.

'These are weird people, you know,' said Ron. 'They have breakfast for lunch…'

'Well maybe they just woke up late or something,' said Harry hastily, defending his mother's and father's ways. 'Anyway, I have to go to sleep at 2…' They lounged about in the kitchen for a while, before finding some pancake mix. Harry's mouth watered as Ron picked up the bottle. He hadn't had pancakes… ever. But they sure sounded delicious the way people described them.

'What's this?' Ron asked, squinting at the large, oversize font on the label. 'P-aan-cake-'

'Pancake mix, Ronald,' said Hermione, taking the bottle and shaking it. 'How many would you like, Harry?'

'Umm… 3,' said Harry, helping Hermione put oil into the pan.

'Ronald?'

'I'll have 3 as well,' he said promptly. Hermione poured out some batter into the pan and picked up a spatula. She poked around the pancake for a while.

'You two better wait in the lounge room,' she said, turning her back on the stove.

'Er-my-nee,' croaked out Ron, pointing behind Hermione. Hermione turned around and leapt back with a gasp. The pancake was on fire!

'_Aguamenti!_' she shouted, drawing out her wand. But hers wasn't the only voice. Three streams of water were putting out the fire.

'That was close,' said Ron, wiping his brow.

'You call that close?' asked Harry. 'What about the time we had to escape Voldemort and his Death Eaters? What about the time- I GET IT!'

'You get what?' asked Hermione, a little annoyed. She always hated it when her friends were in a middle of a thought and spoke about it, thinking that they knew that Hermione knew what they were thinking about.

'I get it! _We_ have to stop me, you and him from getting into the Chamber and stuff! We'll do that stuff ourselves! We have to protect the younger me from trouble!'

'Harry, it _always_ turns out wrong when we're in the middle of it,' groaned Hermione, slapping a hand to her forehead. 'It'll be _doubly_ worse with two of us running around!'

Hehehe… yeah. Just gave the story away. Anyway I'm gonna have a poll at the end of each chapter ABOUT MY STORY, so review back with your answers!

**This chapter's poll:**

**Do you think there should be any pairings? If so, who?**

**a) Hermione/Draco**

**b) Hermione/Ron**

**c) Hermione/Harry (ps i hate them but whatever)**

xX hArMoNy


End file.
